


Post Phaaze

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus managed to free Rundas from Dark Samus's control prior to the fic, and the two find solace in each other after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Phaaze

It was the second time Samus had taken on the leviathans, and though none of her wounds were serious, she ached.   Her muscles screamed as she and Rundas made their way out of Phaaze.

“What do you say we stay somewhere nice with comfortable beds and climate control?” Rundas panted as they climbed up towards their respective ships.

“Hell Rundas I’m so glad that’s over. I just want to sleep.”

“Gods, Samus, I don’t want to stay on my ship alone tonight, and I’m not going to make you stay with me on it, but what do you say?”

Samus paused to rub a wound on her leg.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

Samus stretched out face first on her bed. They’d gotten a room that could be chilly enough for Rundas to be comfortable in his coolant mesh alone and warm enough that Samus wouldn’t get too cold.

The cold was nice and numbing on her sore muscles. Rundas was wrapping a bandage around her leg, but she couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t look at the scars from the phazon corruption that ran across and down his face.

She had warned him, but it still happened.

When he finished, he ran his hand up her leg and up her back. He could feel the tension in her back and so began to gently rub.

“What are you—“ He cut her off by beginning to knead.

Her head fell forward again into the pillow, but no sound came. Rundas formed three balls of ice and began to use those to rub Samus’s back.

_Three weeks._ They’d held out for three weeks defying dark Samus’s influence. For three weeks they fought her side by side, and it was finally over.

It was Rundas’s fault, or so he felt. He should have helped Samus take down Ridley. If they’d just been a little faster, then Ghor and Gandrayda would still be alive. They wouldn’t have encountered Dark Samus as a group.

It was Samus who had managed to save him and break him free of Dark Samus’s control, if only barely.

But that was over now, and the stress of all of it suddenly came back in full force.

Rundas dropped the balls of ice as his guilt took over. He used his hands to prop up his head and cover his eyes, but that couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. He tried to be quiet, but Samus knew better. It didn’t take long for her to push away his hands.

Her soft lips grazed over his eyes in gentle kisses before she pressed her forehead against his.

“It’s over now. We’re free. She’s gone.”

Samus had her own guilt. If she’d had managed to destroy her doppelgänger the first time, then none of this would have happened. Rundas wouldn’t have been put through the Hell of corruption. If she’d been faster, then perhaps he wouldn’t have been completely corrupted. Dark Samus would have never gotten in control of his mind.

She pulled Rundas down to lay with her. There were two beds, and Rundas’s feet hung off both of them, but he was cold and she was sore. She was warm and he was sore.

Rundas curled his head down to press his forehead against hers before closing his eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other, and for the first time since Norion, Samus was at peace.


End file.
